


Let Me Love You

by Milanjones8888



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp Week, AgentReign, Angst, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milanjones8888/pseuds/Milanjones8888
Summary: Alex Danvers? Yes, that name, that people,that smile..Lena didn't realized how much this could bother her..
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 24





	Let Me Love You

This things happens after the Reign thing, the World Killer thing has passed. Kara has told her identity to Lena Luthor, her best friend, and Alex no longer prevents Kara from telling the truth to Lena. All the doubts about the woman, is long gone, the way Lena work really hard to save Sam, and her great affection for little girl named Ruby Arias, is enough to make Alex feel a little ashamed for ever being suspicious to Lena.  
  
Lena is not really angry at Kara when she telling her the truth, but there is a speck of disappointment in her chest, which she wants to ignore, which she wants it to heal over time.  
Because for now, they're all she has, and she's been loving being in this circle a little too much.  
Lena doesn't want to lose them, because they feels like family, simple as that.  
  
When Kara first told her the secret, she was disappointed but not really upset. But some of her wanted to go just to be pursued. She's used to being dumped, betrayed, ignored.  
So that there is a part of her that wants to be found, to be reach. And Kara didn't do that, Kara give her time, Kara give her the space, which she needed, while telling her that she would always be there when Lena is ready.  
  
And Lena couldn't believe what she saw that night, when Alex Danvers was on her doorstep, bringing Chinese, smiled sweetly at her and went inside without asking permission. Lena was watching Grey's Anatomy that night, season 14, which is also Alex's favorite season, and without hesitation and without awkwardness Alex sat comfortably on the couch Lena was sitting before, watch the series with her, and didn't realize that it was almost early in the morning, and the next day is saturday.  
  
"You can sleep first. But I'm still curious and i drank too much coffee before i came here, so i want to keep watching and see if Doctor Carina Deluca can be a regular in this series. This series really needs a beautiful woman.." Alex said while pulling the blanket until it covered her chest. At first, Alex sits on the other side of the couch, but as it starts to feel cold, she starts curling into Lena's blanket, and this is their closest distance since getting to know each other a few years ago.  
  
It doesn't really matter, Lena's been through a lot of movie nights with Kara or Sam, but this is Alex Danvers, and it's so weird being with The older Danvers, having dinner and having movie marathon, they are not even a bestfriends.  
  
"Oh, Doctor Carina. She's new. And you obviously have a type. _And yeah, she's hot.._ " Lena mumbles, she had put out her living room's lights an hour ago, and the light around them was just from the television, and the moonlight from outside the window.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
" _Hmm? _What?"  
  
Alex turned her face away for a moment from the television, and looked at the woman who sit next to her. In fact, Kara is the one who told her to come. Kara can never really let Lena being lonely, she wants Alex to check on her best friend's. And tonight Lena's playing her favorite series, her favorite episodes, and Lena's so beautiful tonight, something Alex just realized lately, and Alex still feels a little guilty about her being _cruel_ to Lena for several time, so why shouldn't she spend a while with this woman? movie night is not a sin right?  
  
"About me having a type.."  
  
Lena looked back at her. Alex's eyes are brown and strange, but warm. It's so contrast to Kara's bright, blue eyes. Alex's eyes are brown and warm, these eyes always look at her suspiciously some time ago, but not now. And Lena can't lie to herself, that this thing makes her a little bit happy.  
  
"Girls you like. This Carina is half Italian, and your previous girl friend is Latin i guess?"  
  
Alex's face changes a little, and Lena guesses it's because she's mentioned about Maggie Sawyer.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be sassy and talk about your ex-fiancée.."  
  
"It's okay. I'm moving on. I've been dating some women after that." Alex's grin, and looking back on the screen, using her right arm to put the French fries into her mouth. Lena does not have any stock of snacks on her cabinet because she is sure Kara will not come here for a while, so she can only serve French fries to her un-invited guests tonight.  
Of course they need more than a dinner for the movie marathon.  
  
Lena was a little shocked when Alex fed her a few pieces of French fries, and reluctantly opened her mouth. "Come on. Don't tell me you're on diet."  
  
"I don't know if you going on another date, after Maggie." Lena can see that Alex's undisturbed eating while the movie scenes performing a major operation with blood and organs everywhere.  
  
"Because nothing is serious, you definitely would know if something going serious."  
  
"Yeah this time I was hoping to get an invitation directly from you."  
  
"What?" This time it's Alex who looks confused, her eyebrows meet in the middle, and Lena find it a little cute.  
  
"Last time, it's Kara who invited me to your wedding."  
  
" _Hell.. _No. You're Kara's best friend, of course I invite you."  
  
"I sent email, or maybe Maggie."  
  
"It's okay Alex, it's not a big thing. I'm used to it."  
  
Alex quickly turns around, her right hand searches for the remote and presses the mute button. And her left hand accidentally grabbed that younger woman's hand.  
_Lena Luthor.. _her sister's favorite best friend. Kara certainly has a reason why she really care about this woman, Lena is so fragile behind her power suit in L corp.  
And tonight, Lena in pajamas, and makeup-less is completely different, and she's amazingly beautiful, this woman now can't hide her wounds and loneliness on Alex. Alex is an agent with a very sharp instinct, it made her the director right now.  
  
"Lena, look.." Alex sighs. Alex tilts her head down in order to stare at those beautiful green eyes. "Kara asks me to come.."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"But no one could ask me to stay, okay?"  
  
"You're my friend too, whether you like it or not. You've been in our lives for some time. And you won't be able to stay away from us easily. We're Danvers sisters are stubborn."  
  
"We?"  
  
  
"Yes, we. Kara and i.. and you, Lena Luthor, Samantha Arias, and Ruby, are family to me. And we have each other back, i hope you know that."  
  
And it feels strange when Alex caresses her hand with her thumb, feels so soft and affectionate.  
  
"And okay i think you need a rest. I won't let my crush on this Carina Deluca bothered you, i'll continue watching alone, in my apartment." Alex stands slowly and tidys up her crumpled clothes, and before that, she take time to caress Lena's shoulders, like an older sister who calms her little sister from nightmare, and end it with a light squeeze.  
  
Lena sends Alex to the door with mixed feelings, And even so, Lena can still talk to Alex.  
  
"Tell Kara not to ask you come here to check on me. it's not necessary and your home is far enough from here and we're not close enough for me to offer you a stay."  
  
Alex chuckles, and doesn't realize that Lena has a decent sense of humor.  
  
"I wish it wasn't because i'm a lesbian who happened to be the older sister of your best friend."  
  
Lena shakes her head and laughs, she barely recognizes her own laughter because she almost forgot the last time she laughed like this.  
  
"Some guns are point directed to my head a few times a week. How can I be afraid of a soft lesbian like you?"  
  
"Soft? _Oh what is that? _," Alex raised one of her eyebrow.  
  
"I suspect you've heard from Winn a lot, that I can kill people easily only with my index finger."  
  
And here's the thing, Lena laughs again. "And I've seen you sobbing next to Sam and Ruby, in the midnight, in the DEO medical room, when both of them sleeping. You think you're alone, but I just saw you from across."  
  
"Oh, okay. I think you've got me. But you're not right about me having a type."  
  
"So?" Lena raises an eye brow, a little smile to her voice, but it falls when she looks properly at Alex again, almost studies her, looking for the answers why the Director of DEO was here all night.  
  
"Because when you really like someone, you don't know about the type. It just happened." somehow when Alex said that, her eyes locked on the woman in front of her. A woman she didn't really know. A women she knew mostly only from Kara's stories. The woman she saved long time ago, and saved her too.  
  
"Sounds like you fall in love a lot."  
  
"Just one or two."  
  
"Good night, Lena. I hope to see you soon.."  
  
"Of course. Tell Kara i say hi. And i'm done hiding because i miss her."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that." said Alex a few seconds before Lena close the door.________


End file.
